A century old hatchet
by SouthernLights29
Summary: Lingering feelings of remorse of an incident left unsettled as England and America re-live it again in the age of the future...


"Even a revolution can't save me from his nagging…." America thought as he stared through the rain splattered window pane of the coffee shop, eyes glazed over with unimpressionable irritation. "And how about all those hamburgers you're always eating…."The latter droned on, completely ignorant to his companion's irritation. "Urgh, and he says I'm the ignorant one' muttered America, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Blocking out the brit's constant nagging, America averted his eyes from the cars that zoomed pass to the raindrops to the reflection of a certain angry Briton.

Forest green eyes that shone and reflected the anger that spilled out his mouth, eyebrows furrowed cutely in annoyance and soft delicate lips pursed in frustration. England looked absolutely adorable. That tugged his heart strings and his heart felt a small pang of pain as he recalled his sobs of sadness on a field of rejoicing americans and retreating britons , body arched down in a vulnerable position , pale hands reaching up to muffle his sobs and beautiful green eyes leaking with tears. America was busy rejoicing with his citizens , yelling in joy and of long a waited success. He hadn't spared a thought for the brit…..never thought about the pain he was feeling …never thought about how long he has spent crying in the rain…..His eyes were washed over with pain as he lowered his gaze, the guilt creeping up and around his heart.

"And how exactly a machine that transforms anything into hamburgers be able to save the …..Alfred! Are you even listening to me?' England fumed as the leaned across the table fingers snapping elegantly in front of the American's expressionless American sprung back in shock as he snapped back to reality, shocked eyes melting back to that of sadness and guilt. "You git! You weren't listening at all were you?" The brit huffed in annoyance, leaning back into the chair, hands crossed in front of his chest in aspiration.

Eyes still averted from the contrasting emerald eyes, America mumbled ' A..about the revolution….." hesitating to continue he glanced up to catch the reaction of the briton. The latter had his eyes painted with a wistful look , ' ….Yes…' he replied , his voice croaking with nostalgence. "I..I'm…"America muttered, feelings and ego wrestling for dominance, one wanting to bury a two century old hatchet and another refusing to lower its head in apology. Ego won as America, as if placing on a mask , chuckled and laughed in his usual "heroic" way, saying "Yeah about that revolution, I'm totally glad that I won it!Hahahahahah!" .

His eyes landed on the brit , before taking an abrupt change of were threatening to leak as they clustered around his eyes , giving the jewel a fogged and dulled apology was stuck in his throat like a bile being forcefully prevented,as America opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but it was to no avil, as the brit had already taken off. Hand furiously rubbing his face as he left a tear-stained trail in an evidence of his dismissal.

The expression of pain that he had was uncannily similar to that of that fateful day , so much that America felt a stab of emotions hit his heart , leaving it tethered and ripped apart, left to pick up and stich back what was could barely be considered 'remains'.A sigh of regret left america's lips and floated away like the stench of a last cigarette still lingering by his teeth. The blonde rose , ruffled through his wallet for spare change , before allowing a handful of coins to clatter upon contact with the table's prim and aging wood. Turning solemnly, he left, with the coins still clattering throughout the eerily silence, with regrets and apologies lingering the café's walls , and with a hatchet left unburried and unresolved.

* * *

My first fanfiction , hope you readers liked it. Even though it was like a total drama mama thingy which is totally not awesome , but who cares XP I'M MA HERO, which is totally awesome and now I'm just ranting stupidly…..maybe I should stop now…..

{Flames will be used to bake cookies come to the dark side...WE GOT COOKIES}


End file.
